Spitfire's Past
by DoctorWhoFan22
Summary: Even if you get away from a painful past, it can come back to haunt you. This is true with Spitfire Smoke, the captain of the Wonderbolts. When the team gets a letter from the mayor of Las Pegasus, asking for two months of shows, the team accepts. But then, Spitfire gets another letter, from her mother, telling her that the team is welcome to stay with them. Will she face her fear?
1. Chapter 1

Spitfire's Past

_Note_: I do not own the characters of the Wonderbolts team, Spitfire, Soarin', Fleetfoot, Misty Fly, Lightning Streak, and High Winds. I also do not own the characters of Twilight Sparkle or Rainbow Dash. All of these characters belong to the creators of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._ I also credit the idea of this story to the author of the 'Found' fan fiction series. I do, however own the characters of Spark Smoke, Glamour Smoke, Flame Smoke, and other characters that are not from the show.

Spitfire's Past: Chapter One

"No!" Spitfire shouted as she woke from her nightmare. "Again, why again? That makes no since," she said to herself. Spitfire got out of bed and walked to her desk, which was piled with fan letters, show requests, thank yous for past shows, and files on the team's members that needed updating. Instead of going to work on any of this, she opened one of the drawers and pulled out a journal. The book was old and faded, but that didn't matter, what mattered was what the book contained, recordings and descriptions of her nightmares. Spitfire had been having linked nightmares for about a month now, and didn't know why, so she wrote them down to see if she could put the pieces of the puzzle together.

As Spitfire wrote, her eyes started to water, the memories she was having were not good ones. She finished writing, put the journal away, and went back to bed. Spitfire started to cry silently until she had cried herself to sleep, again. She managed to sleep soundly the rest of the night, thankfully. She would need the sleep; she had an announcement to make to the team in the morning, and didn't want to forget about it.

The next morning, she called the team together to tell them about an offer they had received. "Main Wonderbolts members gather in the main room, main members to the main room," Spitfire said into the intercom microphone that was on her desk and walked to the main room of the head-quarters, or as the team calls it, 'The Wonderbolt House'. She entered the room to see the rest of the main team, Soarin', Fleetfoot, Misty Fly, Lightning Streak, and High Winds. This group did most of the shows. Some of the other team members that are sometimes seen are back-ups, stand-ins, if you will. When somepony on the main team got sick or injured, one of the other members takes their place in that show. She cleared her throat and began the announcement. "Alright, everypony, we've been waiting for some big-ticket show opportunities to come along, and I think we have one. The mayor of Las Pegasus wants us to do two months of shows," Spitfire said and the rest of the main team started to chatter excitedly. "Hey!" She shouted and the team settled down. "We need to prepare for these shows, so, we will have to be up, bright and early tomorrow, ready to begin planning. Am I clear?" she said. 'Yes's came to her as the teams answers, she was glad that they were cooperating with her. "That is all," she said and they went to their daily business.

Spitfire went to her office so that she could write to the Las Pegasus mayor, saying that the team had accepted the offer. After a moment, she heard a knock on the office door. She just rolled her eyes, "Come in," she answered and continued writing the letter. "Hey, Spitfire, this came for you," said one of the team members, Soarin'. He was a light blue Pegasus colt with a dark blue mane and tail. He held out a letter and Spitfire took it in her hoofs. "Thanks, Soarin'," she said as he left the office. Spitfire went back to her desk and looked at the address on the envelope. "What the buck, my mother sent a letter to me?" She asked herself as she opened the letter and read what it said.

After she had finished reading the letter, Spitfire put it on her desk. "This won't end well, but the team needs a place to stay, and we can't afford two months in a Las Pegasus hotel. Ugh, I have no choice," she said to herself and started to dial the phone number of her mother. While waiting for her to answer, Spitfire thought about her relationship with her mother over the years. Their relationship was never very good, in fact her mother tried to change her completely and crush her dreams. After a moment, Spitfire's mother answered the phone.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end said, the voice belonged to Glamour Smoke. "Hello, mother, it's me, Spitfire," Spitfire said to her mother and turned her chair around. "Spitfire, it appears you got my letter, do you accept my offer for you and your, team to come and stay with your father and I?" Glamour said with an upper class accent. Meanwhile, Soarin' had walked into Spitfire's office to get some files, but stopped to listen to Spitfire's conversation with the other pony. "Well, mother, for your information, we have no choice but to accept the offer, the team can't afford to stay at a Las Pegasus hotel for two months," Spitfire said with some anger in her voice, then put the phone on speaker. "Don't you dare use that tone with me young lady, I am your mo-" Glamour began to say but was cut off by Spitfire. "No, you're not, you're not my mother. And I'm an adult now, and the captain of the Wonderbolts, I can make my own decisions," she said, anger starting to really take hold of her voice. "Spitfire Sapphire Smoke, you apologize right now, or you know what will be waiting for you when you get into town!" Glamour shouted through the phone. "See if I care, mother!" Spitfire shouted back and hung up angrily.

"What was that about?" Soarin' asked, starling Spitfire. "Huh, ugh, Soarin' what are you doing in here?" she said, sounding frustrated and nervous, which was rare for the Wonderbolt's captain. "I was getting some files and heard you on the phone, who were you talking, or should I say having a screaming contest with?" Soarin' said confused and worried about the sudden nervousness in Spitfire's voice. "My mother, she wants us to stay with her and my dad for the two months that we're going to be in Las Pegasus, and we don't really get along," Spitfire explained and her eyes showed that she was starting to boil with anger. "She said that your last name was 'Smoke' and you said that she isn't your mother, what is going on?" Soarin' asked still confused. "My parents divorced when I was little, and my dad re-married a few months later, so the woman that was on the phone isn't my real mother," Spitfire explained, her eyes becoming glossy with tears. Soarin' noticed this glossiness in Spitfire's eyes "You okay, Spitfire?" he asked with some concern in his voice. "Yeah, I'm fine, just frustrated. Soarin' just get those files and get out, I need to be alone right now," Spitfire responded. Soarin' got the files he needed and left the office, with Spitfire closing and locking the door behind him.

Spitfire walked back to her desk after locking the door behind Soarin'. "Ugh!" she said as she pounded her hoof onto the desk. She went through the rest of the day planning the routine for the Las Pegasus shows, lists of what the team needed to pack, and then started to pack her things for the trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Spitfire's Past: Chapter Two

A few days later, the team left for Las Pegasus, the party and gambling capital of Equestria. The entire team, except for Spitfire, was excited to be doing shows in the city. Spitfire, on the other hand, looked like she wanted nothing to do with these shows, no matter how good the turn-out or the team's profit would be. Fleetfoot, a close friend of Spitfire's sense they were foals, noticed that look that Spitfire got when she was hiding her emotions. "Spitfire, you alright?" Fleetfoot asked, coming to her friend's and captain's side. "Yeah, Fleetfoot, I'm fine," Spitfire told Fleetfoot, her eyes showing that she was lying about being alright. "Spitfire, you have that look you get when you're hiding something, you know me, I won't tell the rest of the team," Fleetfoot said and put a hoof on Spitfire's shoulder. "Ugh, it's my mother she tried to change me all throughout my foal-hood," Spitfire explained to her long-time friend. Fleetfoot looked back on things she had done with Spitfire. "I don't remember your mom trying to change you when we where foals," she said. "Remember when I wouldn't sit when I came over to your place, or that dress I wore for picture day, or the time I had strait hair for the entire year? That was her trying to change me," Spitfire said to Fleetfoot trying to hide the anger in her voice. "Oh, yeah, that I remember," Fleetfoot said remembering Spitfire's visits, and the year that she'd had strait hair. They made the rest of the trip in silence.

When the team arrived at Spitfire's home, she told them how to behave around her mother. "Alright everypony, you all have heard of my dad, but, my mom is nothing like him, so, whatever she says, keep your cool, don't talk back, and whatever you do, do not bring up the routines for the shows," she said and knocked on the door. A moment later, an orange and yellow Pegasus colt answered the door, this colt was Flame Smoke. "He-Spitfire, is that you?" the colt asked in an amazed tone. "Dad, oh my gosh, I missed you so much," Spitfire said and hugged her father, surprising the rest of the team and causing them to gasp. After the pair released each other, another pony came out. This pony was a light pink unicorn with her dark brown mane up in a complicated style. "Spitfire, it is a pleasure to see you again," the unicorn said. "Mother, the pleasure is all mine," Spitfire said, in a lady-like tone that surprised the team as much as seeing her hug her father.

Later that day, Spitfire's mother called her into her old bedroom. "Spitfire, I'm sure you remember what I said when you called, and used that, dreadful tone with me," Glamour started saying to her daughter. "Mother, I'm a grown mare now, you can't punish me like you used to and you know that," Spitfire countered, trying to avoid one of her mother's punishments. "You know you aren't going to avoid this, young lady. Now, are you going to get into position yourself, or, am I going to have to put you into position on my own?" Glamour said threateningly as Spitfire just stood there, glaring at her. "Alright, I didn't want to do this, but you are way out of line, young lady," Glamour said, trying to keep her cool and forced a struggling Spitfire over the bed. "You can't do this I'm not a filly anymore!" Spitfire shouted as her mother prepared to punish her. "I'm sorry, Spitfire, but I raised you better than this, shouting at your mother, talking back, trying to get out of your punishment, I have never witnessed something so rude and untamed," Glamour said as she grabbed a leather strap and struck Spitfire's flank with it. "Ah!" Spitfire shouted as her mother punished her. "Mother, you-ow, can't do this to me-ah, I'm not a filly anymore, ow!" Spitfire said as the strap came down hard on her flank. Two hours passed, but to Spitfire, it felt like an eternity until the punishment ended and her mother left her in the bedroom, crying.

A few moments later, Soarin' came into Spitfire's room and saw her lying on the bed and crying. "Spitfire, you okay?" he asked and noticed that Spitfire's flank was a very bright red against her yellow coat. Spitfire did nothing to respond, she just continued to cry into her pillow. "Spitfire, just tell me what happened, why is your flank so red?" Soarin' asked, still standing in the door. "Soarin' I'm going to say this once, get out of my room," Spitfire said, just loud enough for Soarin' to hear. Deciding not to push Spitfire while she was in this mood, he decided to leave the room and let Spitfire have her space.

About half an hour later, a knock came from the other side of the bedroom door. "Coming, hold on a minute," Spitfire said and answered the door. There stood another pony this one was an orange Pegasus with a yellow mane, dark brown eyes, and a cutie mark of a paper fan that is on fire at one end. Spitfire rolled her eyes "What do you want, Spark, I'm busy" she said and tried to close the door, only to have Spark stick her hoof in its path to stop it, and walk into the room. "You're still as stubborn as I remember, Spitfire. But, I'm nothing like you remember, just come into my room," Spark said and walked to her room. All Spitfire did was roll her eyes and follow her sister.

Spark opened the door to her room, reveling red walls with black and white designs, covered with posters for musicals and other groups, story ideas, and many other things that Spitfire didn't remember seeing years ago. "Here it is, different, huh?" Spark said walking into the room, going to the closet, and going into it. "Whoa, Spark, how did you get mother to allow this?" Spitfire asked, amazed. Spark stepped out of the closet, without her jewelry on, surprising Spitfire. "I've changed, sis, this is proof," Spark said, and turned on some music by one of Spitfire's favorite singers. "Wait, this is Melody Mare, she's my favorite, and, you like her. Who are you, and what have you done with my sister?" Spitfire said, this only made Spark laugh. "Spitfire, it's me, after you left to be the captain of the Wonderbolts after dad stepped down, I started thinking, that you know, I should," Spark started to say, but couldn't think of how to say it. "You decided you should rebel against mother," Spitfire said to her sister as Fleetfoot and Soarin' walked into the room.

"What the-," they both said at the same time, making the sisters laugh so hard that they fell to the floor. "Ow, aw," Spitfire said as she jumped up and rubbed her still sore flank. Spark noticed her sister's pain "Let me guess, the strap," she said. Spitfire nodded "Two hours," she said, wincing. Fleetfoot and Spark both face-hoofed. "Really Spitfire, again," Spark said shaking her head. "What is going on here, and what's with the look alike?" Soarin' asked, getting everypony's attention. "Who's gonna tell him?" Fleetfoot said to the sisters who just looked at each other and then turned away to discuss who would tell Soarin'. After they had agreed, they turned back around to face Spitfire's team members, and at the exact same time, they told them. "We're twins," they said and laughed at the reaction that they received. "And that 'strap' thing?" Soarin' asked and was followed by Fleetfoot's own question "What was that about?" she asked. "Yeah, Spitfire, tell us what you got yourself into, again," Spark said, lightly punching her twin's arm. "Ugh, fine, when I called mother to tell her that we accepted her offer for the team to stay here, she really got on my nerves, and we yelled at each other, and she said I knew what I was getting when I got into town. About half an hour ago, she called me into my room, and I tried to get out of the punishment. So, as if I was still a filly, she bent me over my bed and used her leather strap on me for two hours," Spitfire explained in a frustrated tone. A moment later, the three Wonderbolts went back to their rooms.

At dinner that night, the family sat at one table, as the team sat at another. The family spoke about a party that was planned to welcome Spitfire back into town, as the rest of her team went to some other get-together. "Spitfire, I want you on your best behavior at this event, nothing like how you where over the phone the other night," Glamour said to her daughter whom was slightly squirming in her seat due to her flank still being somewhat sore. "Yes, mother, I assure you, that I will be on my best behavior at tomorrow night's event," Spitfire responded, trying to hide the discomfort and annoyance in her voice. "Also, girls, we would like you two to do a duet like you used to when you were younger. You both loved singing, and your mother and I would like you to sing at the party," Flame said and the sisters looked at each other and smiled slightly. As their parents talked, the twins discussed what they had been doing for the three years that they hadn't seen one another.

Spitfire started the discussion "So, how've you been, Spark, it's been since we were, what, fourteen?" she said, trying to forget about her sore flank. "Yeah, I've been doing pretty well, right now, I'm in my last year of both medical and law school. How is it being captain of the Wonderbolts at seventeen?" Spark replied, curious about how her sister had been doing with so much pressure on her. "Oh, everything's been really good, there's a lot of pressure on me, you know, with fans, shows, and also the academy I need to look after, but nothing I haven't been able to handle," Spitfire told her sister, going through the routine for the upcoming shows for her team. The rest of the meal was filled with discussion until everyone went to their rooms for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Spitfire's Past: Chapter Three

The next morning, Spitfire woke up to a hoof knocking on her door. She groaned slightly, got up, and answered the door, letting her mother into the room. As her mother walked in, Spitfire noticed that she was carrying a box, and dreaded what it might contain. "Good morning, mother," she said and yawned slightly. "Good morning, Spitfire. I have a gift for you, a little something for tonight," Glamour said and gave the box to Spitfire to open. Spitfire carefully opened the box, seeing that it contained a red, orange, and yellow dress, a necklace with a flame-shaped charm, and a small head piece. "Oh, thank you, mother, it's beautiful," Spitfire said in the lady-like way she had to when she was talking to her mother. "I am glad you like it, your sister's is the same, you are to wear it tonight for the welcome party," Glamour said and left the room.

The entire day, Spitfire was nervous about the party, and the shows that the team had yet to practice for. Just then, Spitfire hear a knock at her bedroom door and walked over to open it. "Hey, there's my little captain," Flame said and hugged Spitfire. "Hey, dad," she said as she hugged him back. Spitfire let her father into the room and closed the door for him. "So, guess what," Flame said and ruffled his daughter's mane. "What?" Spitfire asked and giggled at the memories of her father ruffling her mane when she was a filly. "I'm going to be at your opening night show," Flame said, receiving a squeal and hug from his daughter. He laughed and pulled Spitfire off of him. "Alright, now, show me what your routine is, the show is in three days," Flame said and followed Spitfire to the desk at the other side of the room.

Spitfire took out a written plan and a drawn-out version of it. As her father read and looked at the plans, he was very impressed with his daughter. "You're taking after me, Spits," he said and put a hoof on her shoulder. "Yeah, I am. But, what do you expect from a seventeen year old captain of the Wonderbolts?" Spitfire said and laughed with her father. "You have a point. And I'm excited, but worried about that closing stunt," Flame said, notifying Spitfire about the solo stunt she was going to do to end the show. "Dad, I'll be fine, I've done this stunt before and it's completely safe. Just, don't tell mother about it, she'd you know," Spitfire told him and her father nodded in understanding. "Well, I'll leave you to get ready for the party," he said and left the room. Spitfire rolled her eyes and got the dress that her mother had given her on, along with the necklace, and tried to get her mane done, but couldn't figure out what to do, so she went to her sister for help.

Spark answered the door to see her sister. "Hey, Spitfire," she said to her sister and tried not to laugh at seeing her sister in a dress. "Can I get some help here, Spark?" Spitfire asked and her sister let her into the room. About an hour later, Spark had finished Spitfire's hair. She had braided it in two places, then wrapped the braids around one another, and secured them with the head piece. "Whoa, thanks Spark. I can't believe I'm saying this, but, you're the best sister a pony could have," Spitfire said and they heard a knock at the door. Spark opened the door, reveling Soarin' and the rest of the team. "Hey, is Spitfire in here?" Soarin' asked and saw Spitfire walk towards the door. All the team did was stare, they had never seen their captain in a dress before. "You guys should see the looks on your faces, it's just a dress," she said. The team nodded and told Spitfire that they were leaving. "Alright, see you guys later," she said and the team left and she went back to her room.

A moment later, she heard knocking at her door and answered it. "Hello, mother," she greeted. "My, Spitfire, you look like a perfect young lady, unlike you did before in that, horrible flight suit of yours," Glamour said looking over Spitfire approvingly and smiling. "Thank you, mother, and Spark and I have chosen a song for tonight," Spitfire said to her mother. "And what song is it?" Glamour asked, hoping that the song was not something by Melody Mare, Spitfire's, and now Spark's favorite musician. "Oh, mother, we want the song to be a surprise. You wouldn't want to ruin it now, would you?" Spark said, noticing her mother becoming impatient. "Well, alright. But, if I find out that the song is by Melody Mare, you both will be punished," Glamour said and walked away, leaving the twins a bit nervous. Once she was sure that her mother wouldn't hear, Spitfire groaned slightly. "Now what are we going to do? We're doing a Melody Mare song. This is going to be twice in two days for me," Spitfire said, worry prominent in her voice. "It'll be fine, Spitfire, I'll just make sure that mother isn't in the room when we do the song, act as if we did one that she approves of, and we'll be in the clear," Spark said, sure that the plan would work. "Yeah, but what if she hears the song from where she is? If she finds out, our flanks will be redder than the fabric of our dresses," Spitfire said, and Spark saw that she had a point. "Okay, you have a point there. This isn't going to turn out well, let's just hope that she doesn't make you straiten your hair again," Spark agreed and giggled slightly at the memory of Spitfire's strait hair. Spitfire nodded and looked at the time "Ugh, I guess we have to get downstairs now, the party's starting," she said and the two of them walked downstairs.

"There you two are, you need to get up there soon, the party's almost half over," Flame said to Spitfire and Spark. After they were sure that their father couldn't hear, Spitfire said nervously to Spark "Now what? There's no way to get mother out of here before we go up there," and they looked at each other a bit nervously. "I-I don't know, I guess we're just going to have to face the facts and do the song," Spark said, but they both knew what they were going to be punished severely by their mother afterwards. Spitfire just nodded "I guess we should get up there," she said and she and Spark went up onto the small stage that had been set up for their performance. They both got a microphone and nodded to one another as a crowd formed around them. Spark whispered to Spitfire "Do you want to do the honors?" Spitfire nodded and turned to the D.J.

"Wait, that look in Spitfire's eyes, she's up to something, and Spark looks the same way," Glamour said to herself. Spitfire smiled a bit "Hit it!" she said and the D.J started the music and the girls began to sing. Glamour knew this song, it was Spitfire and Spark's favorite "Those two are entirely out of line now, I'm going to have to do something right away," she said to herself as the song came to an end and she walked over to the twins. "Spitfire, Spark, come with me, _now_," she said sternly and the twins looked nervous, knowing what would be coming to them, but reluctantly followed their mother to the basement.

Once there, Glamour turned to her daughters with a very serious and slightly disappointed look in her eyes. "I cannot believe you two! Going against my warning and order to not do a song by that immature rebel!" she said with her voice full of anger, knowing in the back of her mind that Spitfire and Spark would try to tell her that she was wrong about that Melody Mare. "Mother, Melody Mare is not immature, and she's not a rebel!" Spark shouted, shocking both her mother and Spitfire. "You take that back right now, young lady, or both of you are going to get even worse than you were going to!" Glamour said just as Soarin' and Fleetfoot accidently walked into the room. "Oh, well look Spitfire, it's your old friend, Fleetfoot," Glamour said as she walked over and closed and locked the door so that the two other Wonderbolts couldn't get out.

"Um, Mrs. Smoke, why'd you lock the door?" Fleetfoot asked and looked over at Spitfire, noticing that she looked nervous a bit ashamed. "Yeah, we need to get to our rooms and get some rest, the shows start in like three days," Soarin' added. "You'll see in time, you two, you'll see," Glamour added. She turned back to her daughters "Dresses off you two," she said, but both of the twins did nothing. "Mother, please, not in front of Soarin' and Fleetfoot, it's enough that you are doing this while the party is still going, and in front of Spark," Spitfire said, earning only her mother taking the front of her dress in her magical grasp and pulling the younger mare towards her. "I am your mother and you will do as I say, young lady," she said threateningly, Spark heard this and hesitantly began to take off her dress. After being released from her mother's grasp, Spitfire too, began to hesitantly take off her dress in front of her confused teammates and best friend. "Put them over there, necklaces and head dresses as well, hair down," Glamour said and pointed to the corner of the room and walked over to turn on a light that was on the other side of the room as the twins complied to her order. "Good, now, you know what I'm going to say, don't you?" Glamour asked, turning on the light and turning to face her daughters once more. All Spitfire and Spark did was sigh a bit and slightly hang their heads "Yes, mother," they said in unison and began to walk over to the area that the light was above.

"What are you going to do to them?" Soarin' asked, not knowing what was going on at all. "You'll see, um," Glamour said, not knowing Soarin's name. "His name is Soarin', mother," Spitfire said, only earning her a slight glare from her mother. Glamour turned back to the girls "Get into position you two, we haven't got all night," she said and Spitfire and Spark did as they were told and fearing what they knew was coming to them. As the twins bent over into the proper position, Glamour used a levitation spell to get a cane, a riding crop, a leather strap, and a wooden paddle. "You girls are well aware that I disapprove of your choice to perform a song by Melody Mare, no matter what you think, and you are going to receive your due for going against my order and warning to not do a song by her," she said in a very serious voice and the twins closed their eyes in shame. "You two are old enough that I'm not going to start off lightly with these, so prepare yourselves now, or you will feel this even worse than you would," Glamour said while deciding which implement to use first on her daughters. "I can assure you that the two of you won't be sitting for at least a week after I'm done, and surly you will think twice, even three times over before making a decision like that again," she continued as she selected the riding crop to start with and lightly tapped it on each of her daughter's flanks.

As this was going on, Soarin' and Fleetfoot looked at one another, not sure of what to do. "What is she going to do to them?" Soarin' whispered to Fleetfoot, knowing that she had been Spitfire's best friend growing up, and knowing that she knew how Spitfire was punished at times. Fleetfoot only responded with two, quietly whispered words "Corporal punishment," she said and Soarin' became slightly nervous, knowing that Fleetfoot was also disciplined in this way and had never gone through it himself. He looked over at Spitfire and Spark, seeing that Spitfire looked very nervous and angry, and Spark looked the same way. Soarin' whispered to Fleetfoot "I feel sorry for them, this has to be so humiliating, having to go through this in front of us," he said and Fleetfoot nodded in agreement and whispered something that Soarin' never expected to hear. "It's bad when it happens with a family member there to watch, worse when they're getting it, too. It's the worst when there's somepony else, like a friend, or even a stranger there watching," she whispered as she watched Glamour prepare to land the first strike on Spitfire's flank. "You two are going to see just how, _strong_, your little leader is under pressure," Glamour said, clearly to the other two Wonderbolts in the room.

Spitfire prepared herself, knowing that she was about to receive a hard strike from whichever implement mother had chosen. Glamour raised the riding crop and brought it down hard onto Spitfire's flank, causing the younger mare to arch her back slightly. "Ah!" she shouted, and Glamour did the same thing to Spark, with the same result. Fleetfoot, as she saw how hard Glamour was going on Spitfire and Spark, tried not to say anything to make her stop, not wanting Glamour to call her father, knowing if he found out, he would punish her like this. But, as Glamour continued, and switched to use the cane, Fleetfoot couldn't help herself but to shout. "Stop, just stop!" she said, catching Glamour's attention and making her stop. "Oh, Fleetfoot, you wouldn't want me to call your father down now, would you?" Glamour said, knowing that Fleetfoot's father was up with the other guests. "I…uh…n-no, Mrs. Smoke, please don't tell my father," Fleetfoot stuttered in reply, truly not wanting to be punished by her father after so long. Glamour looks fairly serious "If you interrupt again, I will be telling your father, and he is closer than you may think at this time," she said and went back to punishing Spitfire and Spark.

After about another hour and a half, to maybe two hours, Fleetfoot interrupted again, not thinking about the certain punishment she would receive. "Stop, they didn't do anything!" she said, knowing that the twins hadn't done anything to deserve this. Glamour stopped again and said threateningly "That is it, I am going upstairs and getting your father, Fleetfoot, I am sure he will be very cross when he comes down here, and he most certainly will punish you," Glamour said and went upstairs. Fleetfoot hung her head, knowing that Glamour was right, her father would be very mad when he got down, and he would without a doubt punish her.

"Fleetfoot Juliana Frost!" shouted a voice coming down the stairs and Fleetfoot tensed up right away. A colt came down the stairs, he had a frost colored mane and tail, and light blue body, and was wearing a dress shirt, tie, and jacket. This colt was Fleetfoot's father, Blizzard Frost. "Father, please, I-I didn't do anything, I was only standing up for Spitfire and Spark," Fleetfoot said, but knew that it wasn't going to help anything. "You were told directly that you would be punished for interrupting Mrs. Smoke, and that is what is going to happen now," Blizzard said, his eyes cold, showing little disappointment in his daughter. As she heard this, Fleetfoot hung her head slightly; ashamed of what she had done and knowing that she was going to be very sore when this was over. "And you know I don't approve of you being part of the Wonderbolts team," Blizzard said, and he meant it, he had never approved of his daughter's fascination with flying teams like the Wonderbolts. "Father, I-," Fleetfoot started to say, but was cut off by her fear, knowing that protesting would only earn her extra licks from the cane.

"Too scared to even finish her own sentence," Glamour stated, giving Blizzard the riding crop. "Thank you, Mrs. Smoke," he said, and turned to his daughter. "Bend over," Blizzard said sternly, hesitantly, Fleetfoot complied and bent into position next to Spitfire and Spark, her eyes closed in shame towards herself. Suddenly, she felt the first strike, but, though it was painful, Fleetfoot stayed silent. Blizzard continued to punish Fleetfoot as Glamour continued with her own daughters. While all this was happening, Soarin' stood nervous and uncomfortable, not knowing what to do, so he just stood silently for the next two hours. After that time, the three mares were crying in pain as they each received the final stinging blow.

"There, you three are done, and the four of you are free to go," Glamour said as she unlocked and opened the door. First the twins left the room, knowing that the party had ended some time ago. Then Fleetfoot and Soarin' followed, all three mares said nothing to one another as they walked to their rooms and went to bed, crying themselves to sleep due to the pain.


End file.
